White Rose
by Hrist Valkyrie
Summary: Oneshot. An apology for the delay of my stories. It's about our lavender eyed kunoichi's thoughts in the start but it has a story so please give it a shot and enjoy. Mostly SasuHina if you can squint, surprise pairing in the end.


A/N: Hey guyz! I wrote this as an apology for not updating my LCBL.

I'm just under some powerful stress right now.

I'm afraid that if I'd write the next chappy that it would all be crappy, so till later when I don't feel crappy anymore.

In the meantime enjoy this little oneshot sorta thing.

Most are Hinata's thoughts in a poem style, okay?

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto, I don't gain any profit from so NO sue.

* * *

_Raw sensation of bitterness gnawing my heart,_

_Tears shamelessly shed for this accursed fate…_

_Am I to be blamed for such display of weakness?_

_For I am nothing but a weak mortal…_

_His eyes as dark as the infinite moonless night,_

_Yours is as dark as oblivion might…_

_His eyes makes me feel weak and sweeps me off my feet,_

_Yours transcends me to heights I can never surmise…_

_His smile rare and pleasant as a four-leafed clover, _

_Yours an emblem of the mythical blue moon…_

_His evokes memories inside my very soul,_

_Yours is the memories I return to…_

_His lips flawless as the finest silk of a king,_

_Yours smooth and rich as ethereal velvet…_

_His makes my heart race and thunder against my ears,_

_Yours however makes my heart skip a beat…_

_It is all clear and palpable to me my dear,_

_No amount of lie can still deny it…_

_All throughout this time it is you that I still love,_

_Your undeniable semblance with him…_

She heard footfalls behind her but made no motion to acknowledge the presence. She can feel that he is mere inches from her, placing his arms around her shoulders. She didn't blend in his embrace neither did she try to pry it away, she just remain still, allowing him to embrace her. So very slowly, he brought his lips behind her ears, his breath tingling against her ears. "It's time to go…" came his ever so quiet whisper.

She nodded her head a yes and move away from his embrace still not facing him as she take a few steps from him. "Do you love me?" She heard him and she stopped in her tracks but never gave an answer to the startling question.

It was astonishing how easy he could say those words for her. He thought he was incapable of saying them without ill will or malice but he was proven wrong by this young woman who denies him an answer. Quietly, he released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He tried a different approach. He desperately needs an answer.

"Can you love me?" He said all too quietly or maybe the silent desperation was too tangible that at last she turned to face him.

For a moment she just stared at him but those lips of hers that charms him begun to move.

"Yes…" Was all that she said. The single magical word that holds a myriad of possibilities.

Yes was her reply. She didn't lie when she said to herself that his eyes makes her knees weak, it wasn't a lie when she thought of his smile as pleasant as a magical four-leaf clover. That his lips feels like the finest of silks dancing against hers, it wasn't a lie. It wasn't however…

"Yes I can love you and I even think that I love you right now but…"

He waited in fearful anticipation her next words.

"But he is my soul mate, my true love…"

He nodded his head in an understanding and gave her a rare smile as she looked one more time to the grave stone. Yes… It is enough for him that she can love him. Enough to know that he can be loved back by the only woman that he ever felt for.

As she look one more time in the white grave stone with his name engraved, she felt that she's leaving something in her heart in here and gave a silent prayer. She walked by his side and he gave her his arm which she took.

A gentle wind sweep by, making the grasses, flowers and branches to sway upon its rhythm and so does a single white rose that she, Hinata had placed during her earlier musings. He looked back on the grave stone, engraved in graceful slanting lines are Uchiha Sasuke, his younger brother. He gave him a silent farewell as they leave the place of his eternal slumber.

He didn't want the place that Sasuke occupied in her heart. He, Uchiha Itachi plans to occupy a new place in her heart no matter how hard and agonizing it would be, he loves challenges especially if the price is an affection from her that surpasses the one that she holds for his younger brother.

* * *

A/N: Consider this a chronicle of the Rose series though it wouldn't happen in the story. This is a scene that I thought of making as the finale of the finished trilogy of the Love Chronicles but I decided it's too heavy hearted so no. Gosh, I'm thinking of the end and I still don't have any single idea of what the second installment should be about. Review, I'd love to know what you think of it. 


End file.
